Star Trek Various x Reader
by Vulcanlover12
Summary: Star Trek [Various] x Reader. Requests are ONLY taken through Reviews. (OPEN!)
1. (Spock) Guardian

**Spock I**

You whimpered in the darkness, shivering against the impending doom you knew was looming over you. You were a half-Vulcan, a very small one at that, and you were very strange.

You couldn't control your emotions.

All the other children would make fun of you and try to get an emotional response out of you, and you tried so hard to control yourself, but you just weren't strong enough.

Sometimes you blamed your human father for making you 'weak'. Sometimes you blamed your Vulcan mother for 'not giving you enough strength'.

You were five and a half in Terran years, and your (h/l) (h/c) hair was thick due to your father's traits. Your big (e/c) eyes were often filled with a hurricane of emotions, which resulted with you being disgraced everywhere you went.

Your father had abandoned you and your mother didn't love you. You were alone.

The colony which you were inhabiting since your abandonment had been attacked by Klingons. You were trapped underneath debris and you didn't know if your fellow Vulcans were still alive.

Honestly you didn't care.

You didn't know how long you were under that debris until you heard voices. At first you thought it was the servants of Giidas had come to take you, but pretty soon you figured out that it was just men.

You knew they wouldn't find you unless you did something, so you began to wail loudly. The voices came closer and you wailed louder. Finally after what seemed like forever the men lifted the metal slab off of you and you struggled against the other bits and pieces of debris.

You saw a man climb down into the hole you were stuck in and he kneeled beside you.

"Tra du ek'yeht?" (Are you alright?) he asked with a monotone voice. He had shiny jet-black hair and warm chocolate eyes.

You clung to his middle and whimpered, "Tor ri trasha la, sanu." (Do not leave me here, please.)

"Spock, what's going on down there?" you heard one of the other men call.

"There is a small child, I am not sure if she is hurt or not," the man replied.

You whimpered again and clung onto him tighter. The man held and arm around you as he began to climb out of the hole. Eventually he got to the surface and you blinked at the sudden light blinding your retinas.

"Kah-if ek-yeht, pi'veh," (It is alright, little one.) he murmured as he tried to sit you down onto the sandy ground, only resulting in you tightening your grip around him.

"Well, what do ya know. Looks like the green-blooded hobgoblin actually has a heart," another man said. He had darkish brown hair with icy-blue eyes.

"Is she hurt?" the last one with dirty-blonde hair and hazel eyes asked concerned.

Spock kneeled on the ground and tried to pry your small dirty hands off of him, but to no avail.

"I believe she will not release me, Captain," Spock said.

McCoy snorted and came closer, attempting to pull you off Spock as well. You whined and buried your face in Spock's blue shirt-clad chest.

"A'nirih," (Father) you whined loudly starting to sniffle.

"What's she saying, Spock?" Jim asked.

Spock almost let out a sigh, "She called me father."

McCoy had a look of amusement, "Oh really, Spock? I didn't know you had it in you."

Spock finally placed a hand on your back, "Du ki'tor saladau ne, pi'veh." (You have to release me, little one.)

You hesitantly let your arms slide from his sides and you collapsed on the ground breathing in fresh air again. You were weak, hungry, and thirsty. All you wanted was a warm meal and a _long_ nap.

McCoy scanned you over with his tricorder and let out a worried huff, "She's malnourished, dehydrated, and very weak. I've got to get her back to the Enterprise, Jim. She's barely hanging on."

McCoy made a move to pick you up but you scrambled over to Spock again and grasped his pant leg, hiding behind him. Spock looked down at you and you met his gaze.

Spock picked you up in his warm arms once again and you snuggled against his chest, just barely awake. You heard Jim say something, but it was muffled as you nodded off into a deep sleep.

You knew you were safe.


	2. (Kirk) Prove It

**Kirk I**

You quietly hummed as you flicked various switches, adjusting the Enterprise's route towards Space Station 6. Chekov had gotten the Andorian Flu and you had to temporarily replace him until McCoy released him from the confines of Sickbay.

The giant starship moved at your commands and you leaned back in your chair, looking over at your friend Sulu, "I wish this shift was over. I just want to go and read a few chapters of my book and take a long nap."

Sulu smiled over at you, "We've got around an hour and a half left."

"One point twenty eight point five, Mr. Sulu," Spock said turning in his chair.

However shocking this may sound, you were Spock's cousin. You were only a fifth Vulcan, however and you did not have the ears or eyebrows of a typical Vulcan.

You rolled your eyes and hummed again. You heard a chuckle behind you and you turned in your seat, raising your eyebrow at your captain, "Do you find something amusing, Jim?"

Jim shook his head still chuckling, "I'm starting to think you're a little bit more than only a fifth Vulcan."

You shrugged and replied, "Fifth Vulcan may I be, I'm not as up-tight as Mr. Know-it-all over there."

Spock raised an eyebrow and turned back to his station, obviously amused. Jim grinned and leaned forwards in his chair, "Can you prove it?"

You smirked and nodded, "Oh yes, sir. You bet I can."

Jim grinned wider, "Go ahead then."

You swiftly stood up and walked over to Jim before swiftly pecking him on the lips and walking back over to your station. You didn't need to turn around to know he was dumbfounded.


	3. (Chekov) Computer Wizz

**Chekov I**

You grumbled and fiddled around with your PADD. The dang thing was giving a fit about the code 'not being correct', when you'd changed it only yesterday. You'd tried everything: your old code, your new code, even the codes you'd thought of using in the future, but none of them worked.

You had a sneaking suspicion on who did it, but you kept your opinions to yourself. At least for the time being.

You rubbed your temples for the millionth time that hour, the hour of lunch that saved you from being bored to death. You saw the Command Crew walk in and you knew that at least one of them would help you. You were Jim's sister after all.

"Hey, can one of you guys help me? I'm desperate!" you begged running up to them.

"(F/n)? What's wrong?" Jim asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Someone changed the password on my PADD!" you exclaimed exasperatedly.

Jim bit back a snicker and masked it with a cough, "Well, I guess one of the computer wizzes will have to help you. Mr. Chekov?"

Chekov immediately stood at attention, "Yes sor?"

Jim jerked his head at you, "Help my sister fix her PADD."

"Aye, sor," Chekov came over to you and took the technological device from you into his own hands, typing away. After a few minutes he grinned triumphantly and handed it back to you, "Zere! All fixed!"

You smiled with relief, "Oh, thank you Chekov! I owe you one!"

You leaned over and pecked him on the cheek before literally skipping away. Chekov's face went red and Jim waggled his eyebrows at him, "I think (f/n) has attraction towards you, Mr. Chekov."

Chekov went redder and he lowered his head. Spock raised an eyebrow while the others laughed.


	4. (McCoy) Trapped With the Doctor

**McCoy I**

You laughed with your friend (b/f/n) as you walked down the hall towards the rec room. It was lunch break and you'd happily sprinted out of Sickbay, hoping Doctor McCoy wouldn't stop you with a report or something of that nature. Sometimes he irritated the fluff out of you. Most of the time you thought him heartless: look at the way he treated Mr. Spock for crying out loud!

"So how's working with Doctor McCoy going?" (b/f/n) asked, both of you walking through the doors to the rec room.

_Oh boy, the dreaded question_, you thought. "It's fine," you answered quickly.

(B/f/n) gave you a dubious look, "Yeah, right. I've heard he's just a cranky old man."

You immediately jumped to your boss's defense. Though you may dislike him, he was still a good man. Occasionally.

"He's not _absolutely_ horrible! He's nice once you get to know him...I guess."

(B/f/n) gave you an amused look as you strode over to the food replicators, "Oh, sure. 'Not _absolutely_ horrible.'"

You huffed and rolled your eyes before punching in your order (quite roughly might I add): a ham sandwich. (B/f/n) raised her hands in defense, "Hey, don't get mad with me. I was just curious."

You sighed, "Yeah well, usually your 'curiosity' leads to bad things."

* * *

Once you got back to Med Bay after lunch, you were slightly refreshed and partially prepared for what you absolutely was waiting for you there. You entered the sliding doors and set your PADD on McCoy's desk temporarily.

You decided to clean the hypos because McCoy wasn't anywhere in sight and just out of pure boredom. While you were doing so, you heard the doors slide and shut behind you and a clearly annoyed voice sounded behind you.

"Nurse, what're you doin'?"

You turned and showed him the hypo you were cleaning, "Cleaning hypos."

McCoy grumbled something about 'stupid' and 'hobgoblin', so you concluded that he had another argument with a certain half-Vulcan Science Officer.

"Have another argument, did you?" you asked curiously.

McCoy grumbled louder and you smirked. It was fun to pick at him. You heard McCoy stand up and walk over to a cabinet with various instruments and started fiddling around with one of them.

Suddenly the Enterprise jerked to the side and you flew from where you were standing, hitting the wall with a grunt. Your eyes widened when you saw some of the (sharper) instruments flying towards you and you screwed your eyes shut, waiting for the jabbing pain to come. But it never did.

You blinked your eyes open and saw McCoy shielding you with one of the surgical knives sticking out of his arm. "Doctor Mc-"

The ship jerked again, this time with you knocking McCoy over onto the floor.

Everything went black.

* * *

McCoy peeled his eyes open and he groaned. Then he noticed your small form on top of him. He slowly sat up and laid you on the floor carefully. As he did so a sharp pain shot through his arm and he looked over his shoulder at the knife embedded in his shoulder blade.

"Oh hello," he mumbled. He knew if he pulled it out it would only make the bleeding worse.

He shakily stood up and doubled back when he saw the door. Debris completely covered it: he knew Jim would get it open. Eventually. He heard a groan behind him and he turned, seeing you try to sit up.

"Anybody catch the license plate of the truck that hit me?" you grumbled.

McCoy helped you stand up before holding your shoulders in his hands, "You alright?"

You nodded, "Yeah. But you're not."

McCoy glanced at the knife again. You grabbed his hand and pulled him over to one of the biobeds before forcing him to sit down. You didn't say anything as you got all of the things you'd need to treat the wound.

You set down said stuff before sitting behind him cross-legged. You reached down and grabbed the edge of his shirt, trying to pull it over his head. But McCoy immediately protested, "What're you doin' kid?!"

You snorted, "I'm trying to treat this wound! Now take off your shirt!"

McCoy slid from the biobed and turned, yanking his shirt back down to his sides, "I ain't lettin' no woman yank off my shirt!"

You felt your anger grow inside you and you stood toe-to-toe with the doctor, "Do you want that wound to get infected?!"

"No, but I can do it myself!" he snapped.

"Take of your dang shirt mister or I'll hypo your arse!" you snapped back.

McCoy grabbed you shoulders, "Now look here, nurse. You can't order me around like the captain."

"Well, mister, it's going be at least an hour before the Captain pries the doors open, so we're stuck here together whether you like it or no-"

You were cut off my the doctor smashing his face into yours, kissing you roughly but passionately. When you broke away for air, you gaped at him but he smirked, "Well, that got you to shut up."


	5. (Scotty) Chickening Out

**Scotty I**

"Alright Scotty, I finished up everything you told me to do," you said proudly as you walked up to your best friend.

"I just hope ye didn't break my lady," Scotty replied with a grimace.

Your smile faded slightly, but not completely, "Don't worry, I didn't break her. I think Jim is going to end up doing that anyway."

Scotty sighed and fiddled with the wrench he was holding. You tilted your head slightly, "Scotty? What's wrong?"

"Nothin' lassy, I'm fine," he replied hurrying away.

You followed him with your eyes until he disappeared around the corner. _What was that about?_

* * *

_Cap'n, can I speak with you?_" Scotty's voice called over the comm unit.

Jim punched the button, "Yeah Scotty. I'll meet you in engineering."

"_N-no Cap'n, I'd prefer it if you came to my quarters instead._"

Jim exchanged a confused glance with Spock before replying, "Alright Scotty, I'll see you there. Mr. Spock you have the conn."

Jim entered the turbo-lift, having a good idea of what was going on with the Enterprise's CEO. When he landed on the right deck Jim walked along the doors until he came to Scotty's. He entered and saw a very depressed-looking Scotty sitting at his desk drinking his _very_ old bottle of Scotch.

"Scotty?"

Scotty glanced up at him, "Cap'n. Thanks fer comin'."

Jim sat down in the opposite chair with concern written across his face, "What's wrong?"

Scotty gave out a hearty sigh, "I chickened out, Jim."

Jim tilted his head slightly, "You? Montgomery Scott, Chief Engineering Officer of the U.S.S. Enterprise, chickened out?"

Scotty held his head in his hands, "Jim, I know I love 'er, but I cannae work up enough courage to face 'er."

Jim contemplated these things for a moment, "Did you try asking her out?"

"Yes, but I ran away."

Jim thought of something that would surely get Scotty to act, "Scotty, I've seen some of the other engineers looking at her. I think they've called dibs."

Scotty's head snapped up and his brow furrowed, "Really?"

"Yes, Mr. Scott. I think you'd better hurry and make a move."

Scotty gained a defensive look in his eyes, "Oh, I'll show those ladies how a real man does it!"

Scotty charged out of the room and Jim chuckled once he was gone, "Well that worked better than I thought."


	6. (Spock) Old Friends

**Spock II**

You were in a daze: what was going on? Right, conference. Attack. You heard screams around you, mostly from the humanoids around you. But not you: you controlled your fear.

You pushed yourself up from the ground and looked around, searching for the attackers. Then you saw them: dressed in black. Humanoid. A nerve pinch should suffice.

You shakily stood up, gaining your composure again. You walked through the flood of people, headed for the main gunner. You stuck to the shadows, creeping around behind the attacker. You stood behind him and reached to the base of his neck, sending him to the ground.

Suddenly a searing pain echoed across you back and you reached back, feeling your hot blood start to pour out of the wound. You collapsed to the ground, trying to regain your pain control, but it was too much.

Everything went black.

* * *

You heard beeping. Heart monitor. Steady pulse, your own. You cracked your eyes open, looking around the room before attempting to sit up. Pain shot through your back and you grit your teeth slightly.

"Well now, looks like the hobgoblin finally woke up!" a man in a doctor's uniform walked in holding a hypo and flicking it against his hand. His dark brown hair was slicked to the side and his ice blue eyes glittered.

"Where is this present location if I may ask?" you ask, your voice surprisingly hoarse.

The man went over to the desk on the side of the room and called over his shoulder, "You're on the _Enterprise_. NCC-1701 if your Vulcan precision requires."

You tried pushing your legs over the side of the bed but the pain in your back stopped you once again. The man looked over at you, "Ya know ya can't move yet. The flintlock rifle the natives attacked ya with got ya pretty good."

You relaxed against the large pillow beneath your head and thought things over. You were on the _Enterprise_. Wait...didn't _he_ say he was being transferred to the _Enterprise_?

You shot up and leaped to your feet before stumbling and falling face-first onto the floor. "Spo-fhfukfgesjg!"

The man immediately helped you to your feet, "Damnit woman! What the hell?"

You looked at him, "Is there a half-Vulcan on this vessel?"

The man replied with a raised eyebrow, "Other than you, yeah."

"What is his name?" you nearly demanded.

Just then the Med Bay doors opened and in came two other men, one of them with dirty-blonde hair and hazel eyes and the other...

"Spock?" your eyes widened slightly.

"(F/n). Greetings," came his monotonous reply.

You pulled away from the doctor and limped over to Spock, taking in every single detail of the changes in his face and stature. "Spock...it has been a while."

Spock nodded, "Indeed it has, (f/n)."

The dirty-blonde haired man asked Spock, "Spock, do you know her?"

"Quite obvious Captain, in the way we spoke," Spock replied, not taking his eyes off of you.

The doctor rolled his eyes and the other man looked at you curiously, "What's your name?"

You turned to him gaining your composure, "I am Lieutenant Commander (f/n) (l/n) of the starship _Avenger_. I specialize in biology and biochemistry, sir."

"Well, I'm Captain James Kirk, and this is Leonard McCoy, my CMO," Jim said giving you a not-so-subtle wink.

You thought you saw Spock clench his jaw slightly but you weren't sure. "It is a great pleasure meeting you, Captain Kirk."

"Please, call me Jim," Kirk replied.

McCoy interrupted the exchange. "Alright, now that introductions are over, I want you to get some rest," he said pointing a finger at you.

Spock nodded, "That would be most logical."

Jim blinked with shock, "Did you two just agree?"

McCoy rolled his eyes while Spock raised an eyebrow. You looked between them, confusion slightly bouncing around in your eyes, "Are they not supposed to?"

Jim chuckled and shook his head, "They act like an old married couple."

You were still confused, but you'd figure it out soon enough, if you stayed. In which you did.


	7. (Kirk) Coffee

**Kirk II**

You were walking down the hall of the Medical Deck with a PADD in your arms. You were requiring the Captain's signature for a reload of a certain medication once the Enterprise got to the Starbase they were headed for. You entered the turbolift and in reply it began its short journey to the Bridge.

The red doors opened and you stepped forward to see the Captain and his First Officer Spock talking. You hesitated before walking forward and coming around to where Kirk could see you. "Captain, this requires your signature," you said indicating the PADD you were now clutching with your hands.

You were pretty sure there was a very heavy blush covering your cheeks but you didn't know for yourself. The Captain looked up at you and smiled, taking the PADD from your arms and signing his signature onto it. He handed it back to you and you nodded respectfully before heading to the turbolift.

"Oh, Ensign?"

You froze and turned around, seeing the Captain's hazel eyes scanning over you. "Would you like to meet up for coffee about, oh, say fourteen-hundred?" You blushed harder and nodded with a smile before entering the turbolift again.

Now you were in love with coffee.


	8. (McCoy) Losses and Comfort

**McCoy II**

You hastily grabbed your medical equipment and ran down the hall, not pausing your stride. The Enterprise had been attacked. People were hurt. Your instincts took over as you ran into one of the rooms that had been hit. There were several people on the floor, bleeding or unconscious.

Hardly thinking you went to the first person closest to you: a young female cadet with a red-stained command uniform. You carefully turned her over and saw that her stomach was split open and blood was pouring out like no tomorrow.

You grabbed one of the devices from the pack on your waist and began running it over the wound, desperately trying to save the young woman. But the wound was too much, and she was slowly slipping. Blood continued to pour around you in a puddle, your hands quickly becoming stained with the scarlet liquid.

Suddenly the ship rocked to the side again and you were flung backwards. Your back hit the chrome wall and everything went black.

* * *

You shot up, panting heavily. The heart monitor was matching the sprinting pace of your heart. You were shaking all over, you frantically looked around, clearly in a daze, looking for that command cadet.

Suddenly you felt warm hands on your shoulders, trying to push you down onto the bed again. You screeched in protest, crying out things along the lines of "I have to save her!"

Those hands belonged to none other than Doctor McCoy. He looked at you with concern, trying to get you to calm down. "Nurse." You continued fighting him. "(F/n), look at me!" You slowly but surely stopped fighting him and hung your head wearily. He heard a small sob escape your throat and he pulled you against his chest.

You sobbed louder and he clearly heard who you were crying for.

"She was my sister."


	9. (Spock) One Last Time

**Spock**

**{{{WARNING! YOU MIGHT CRY!}}}**

You wonder why it even happened. The ship was going down, and the stabilizers were shot. You were running down the hall with Jim, your brother. You both entered the engineering room. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't.

All it took was one look from Jim and he started at the door to the room in which the First Officer was trapped. McCoy and Scotty both grabbed his arms and held him back until he stopped resisting. Jim took a shaky step forward and you were by his side in an instant. Jim whispered it first.

"Spock." Jim moved a little to the left but you were frozen where you stood. You couldn't move if you wanted to.

"Spock!" Jim tried again, louder.

In the glass-walled room, Spock was slumped over on the wall, seemingly unconscious. But then he placed a hand on the wall and shakily stood before straightening his shirt. He slowly stepped toward the glass, but bumped into it. On the inside you sobbed: you couldn't bear seeing him like this.

"Jim." His voice was hoarse. You hated it. "Out of danger?"

"Yes."

"Don't grieve, Admiral. It's logical." He looked away for a brief moment. "The needs of the many, outweigh..."

"The needs of the few," Jim finished for him.

Spock nodded, "Or the one."

You internally sobbed again. He was right in front of you, and yet you couldn't touch him. You couldn't let him know how you felt.

Spock suddenly slipped down slightly. He glanced away again. "I never took the Kobiyashi Maru test. Until now. What do you think...of my solution?"

"Spock..."

Spock began to slide more down the glass wall. You followed him, eyes staying on him. You couldn't look away. Jim crouched behind you. Spock was breathing heavily now. He looked like he was in pain. You knew how that felt.

"I have been...and always shall be...your friend..." he ground out to Jim.

He finally locked eyes with you. He had always kept his emotions under check, never once letting down his guard. But now...you could see the churning emotions in his dark brown eyes. You felt a tear run down your cheek.

"(F/n)."

You looked down shamefully. You didn't want him to see you in such a weak state.

"(F/n), please. Look at me. Look at me...one last time..."

You caught his gaze again, feeling more tears slide down your smoke-stained cheeks. He placed his hand on the glass between you. You honestly wanted to break it and hold him close. To never let him go again.

He slipped off his glove and placed his hand the glass. His hand was formed in the Vulcan Salute. You shakily placed your hand in front of his and slowly copied the formation. He kept his eyes locked with yours, and for the first time since you'd known him, you felt his emotions. Somehow, they were pouring through the glass to you. And you felt them.

Finally, after moments of ragged breathing, Spock's eyes glazed over and he slumped against the wall.

Your sobs could be heard throughout most of the engineering decks.


	10. (McCoy) Arguments

**McCoy III**

You were mad. Let me rephrase that: you were_ peeved_. You huffed as you waited for the turbolift to get to where you needed to get. That's where he was. You tapped your foot impatiently and finally the doors opened. You stomped out and you knew that the whole Bridge's eyes were on you. You didn't care.

"You sir, are _very_ cruel!" you snapped at the ship's doctor, who tried cowering away from you by moving behind the captain's chair.

"Now listen here for a moment," McCoy stated brashly, although his standing behind Jim wasn't helping, "whatever you're mad at me for probably isn't a big deal-"

"Not a big deal?! You locked me in my quarters, Leonard!" Everyone knew you only used your boyfriend's first name when you were _really_ mad. Luckily for them no one decided to say anything.

"You've been overworking, (f/n)! You've been taking the graveyard shift for two weeks in a row! You need to rest!"

"And you need to get off my back! I understand that you care for my well-being, but you have to know zat I am completely capable of doing zese sings by myself!" Your accent was quickly getting out of hand. Normally you had reigns on it but it only slipped when you were upset.

Your brother Chekov stood in an attempt to calm you down, "(F/n), sink rationally about zis."

You huffed and threw your hands in the air. "Great, now Spock's going to come in any second now and state zat it is 'illogical' for me to overwork."

Surprisingly Spock didn't say anything. Jim on the other hand was trying to lean out of the way of the two arguing doctors. McCoy finally just sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this argument. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I locked you in your quarters."

Everyone was fairly surprised that the doctor apologized. You huffed again and crossed your arms, your accent and temper receding. "You promise you von't do zat again?"

"Promise Darlin'."

"Thank you Doctor McCoy."

You walked off of the Bridge and everyone staid silent for a few moments.

Until McCoy himself broke the silence.

"I know you're lookin' at me, Elf. Quit."


	11. (Sulu) Fencing

**Sulu I**

You panted as you quickly ducked, hearing the _whish_ of Sulu's foil sail over your head. You did a spin-jump and kicked him in the chest, sending him and his foil to the floor. You quickly grabbed his foil and put your foot on his chest, pointing both of the swords at his throat.

You smirked victoriously and blew a stray strand of (h/l) (h/c) hair out of your face. Sulu grinned back at you and you got off of him. He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you weren't kidding when you said you were good. Maybe even better than me," he said with a chuckle.

You rolled your eyes and put the foils away in the closet, assorting them as they were before Sulu had challenged you. Suddenly you felt arms around your waist and warm breath rubbing your ear. "You are beautiful, (f/n)," Sulu murmured.

You felt him place a kiss on the crown of your head before letting you go and briskly walking out of the room. You looked after him in confusion and felt your cheeks warm immensely. How did he know you had a crush on him?


	12. (Chekov) One-Sided

**Chekov II**

Chekov was sitting in the rec room with Sulu, conversing on the events of the past week. Then the doors opened and you walked in. He drifted off from his statement and watched you walk over to the table where Jim and Spock were sitting, playing 3D chess.

Chekov gazed at you dreamily, resting his chin on his fist. Sulu elbowed him sharply jerking him out of his day-dream. "Hey! Vhat vas zat for?" he snapped. Sulu gave him a lazy grin. "Go talk to her," he said gesturing to you.

You laughed at one of Jim's statements and Spock raised an eyebrow, although amusement danced around in his eyes. Chekov let the angelic sound echo in his ears and he let his head sink to his chest. "She'd newer talk to me," he muttered.

Sulu tilted his head. "Why not?" "Because she doesn't see me." "Of course she does. She's looking at you right now."

Chekov's head snapped up and sure enough, you were looking at him. Your eyes locked and you blushed furiously before turning back to the two older men.

Maybe it wasn't one-sided after all.


	13. (Kirk) Two Hearts, One Feeling

**Kirk III**

You were not aware of the fact you were falling asleep. Yes, you knew you were tired: but not this tired. You were slumped over your monitor console, resting your forehead in your hand. Your eyes drooped and you blinked them a few times to try and stay awake.

You'd been working all three shifts for the Bridge of the U.S.S. Enterprise: Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. Many had told you that you were crazy, some thought you were just trying to impress the crew. Honestly, the only reason was to see Jim Kirk.

Yes, Jim Kirk. You know, the captain that_ YOU HAD A CRUSH ON AND WERE DESPERATE TO SEE OTHERWISE YOU'D DIE _(or at least that's what you told your best friend Leonard 'Bones' McCoy, oh so dramatically to which he replied with the classic eye-roll.) You did it because Jim always insisted on 'keeping watch so nothing would surprise the ship.'

"Lieutenant, you seem tired."

You jerked to attention and looked up at your slightly-smiling captain. "Oh uh, yeah, I guess I am a little bit," you stuttered, feeling a deep blush crawl up and clutch your cheeks.

Jim smiled a little wider, although slight concern was in his hazel eyes. "When was the last time you rested?" he asked, smile slightly down-turning.

You ducked your head. "Uh...I don't know...three days?"

"Three _days_? What's wrong with you, woman?"

You knew he was teasing, but you had a silent answer. 'You. That's what's wrong with me.' "I guess I just don't want to miss out on any of the action," you said with a small laugh.

Jim had a full serious-face on now, his eyes slightly stern. "But you need to rest, Lieutenant. Don't make me order you," you said, still slightly teasing you.

You sighed and stood with a small grin. "Well, we wouldn't want that now would we?"

He chuckled in reply. "I guess I'll have to escort you to your quarters so you don't wander off," he said following you to the turbolift.

'Oh great. Stuck in the elevator with my crush: how lucky,' you thought. You both entered the turbolift and grabbed the hand-grips on the wall. "Deck five," you said to the computer, who complied with starting the long journey down into the bowls of the ship.

You stayed quiet for a while, both staring at the wall awkwardly now that you were alone. After a few minutes Jim cleared his throat. "I, uh, have something to confess," he trailed of at the end while rubbing his neck.

You glance at him out of the corner of your eyes and he stepped away from the wall, placing himself in front of you. You met his gaze; his hazel eyes clashing with your own (e/c) ones. "Lieutenant, I've been keeping this from you for...quite a while actually. I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with you."

You didn't get a chance to reply before he pressed his lips to yours, expertly taking over. Your whole body felt like it'd turned into jelly- the man you'd kept your feelings from for so long...you were happy to say the least.

And you both nearly gave a certain Georgian doctor a heart-attack.


	14. (McCoy) Comfort ((B-Day Gift for Nat))

**A/N: Happy B-Day Nat! (Only she knows how this REALLY happened. RPing for the win!)**

**Bones IV**

You felt a pang of guilt wrack through your heart: it was your fault. It was your fault for letting the Ensign die. You clenched the hypo in your hand and felt tears well up in your eyes. You'd worked so hard at trying to heal her wound, but there wasn't enough time.

You'd let your best friend die. It was a misfire with one of the security guard's phaser. It was set to kill. You looked down at the blood caking your hands and dress.

_"Please, (f/n)...just let me die...please..."_

A tear slipped from your eye when (b/f/n)'s voice shot through your head. The other nurses around the room were taking her body away to the morgue to freeze her. You'd failed your duty.

(B/f/n)'s ice-blue eyes had closed at the blood loss, but you'd seen them glaze over and roll back into her head. It was your fault. When the solemn note of the monitor had rung across the room, Spock had looked up at you with a numb look: completely emotional.

You moved to the chairs positioned by the wall and collapsed into one of them. Tears were utterly streaming down your face now and you knew they were probably mixing with the blood smeared across your cheeks.

You didn't bother wiping them away: you just sat there, waiting for something to happen.

"You alright kid?"

You didn't even glance up at your boss. He knew the answer. Leonard 'Bones' McCoy sat down in the chair beside you but didn't say anything more. You fiddled with your blood-stained hands before breaking the silence with a quiet sob.

McCoy turned to you and placed an arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him. You leaned into him, thankful for someone to Klingon to (heh,heh, get it?). You fisted your hand in his shirt and buried your face in his side.

He petted your head with his free hand and both of you stayed like that for a while before McCoy pulled away slightly, looking you in the eyes. "(F/n), it wasn't your fault," he said firmly, knowing very well what your thoughts were.

You shook your head and your lip trembled. "It was- I could've saved her," you whispered, not trusting your voice. You met his gaze again and felt another tear slip down your cheek. "Did you see the look he had on his face? Before he passed out?" you murmured.

McCoy knew who you were talking about. Who wouldn't? Spock had loved (b/f/n) more than anything in the universe, even if he hid it most of the time. And now he had two babies to take care of on his own.

You remembered (b/f/n) smiling brightly as she held the two twins; although tired as she was, she had a sparkling twinkle in her eyes as she looked down at their small faces. Even Spock had had a small smile playing with his lips that day. Now he had a hollow look in his eyes.

McCoy brushed a strand of (h/l) (h/c) hair out of your face and tucked it behind your ear. Before you knew what he was doing, you felt his warm lips on yours. You both moved in sync, as if reading each other's thoughts.

After you broke away for breath he pulled you into his lap and held you there, your face pressed into his chest. Things would never be the same.


	15. (Spock) Subtly

**Spock IV**

You fingered your grip on your newly-carved bow; the stone-headed arrow was notched into place on the bark string and you peeked over the edge of the rock face. You saw a guard standing in front of the cliff, where you knew they had carved their dungeon in. You took in a concentrated breath and positioned the arrow, pulling back the string and narrowing your (e/c) eyes. After a swift moment, you released the arrow and it flew away with an almost silent whistle.

The guard collapsed to the ground and you stood swiftly. You had limited time before another one of the natives came around. You worked your way around the narrow passageway and tried not to look down into the black abyss below you. When you got to the hollow entrance you faintly saw torchlight inside. You started down the hall slowly, clutching the newly-notched bow in your hands.

The light slowly got stronger and you saw two other figures ahead. You kept to the shadows and aimed at the farther one who was standing at another doorway and shot him down. The guard closer to you ran over to his comrade and you maimed him as well. You picked his ring of keys off of his belt and continued on.

Coming up to the iron doors you looked around warily for any other guards. Seeing none, you knocked lightly on the door. You heard rustling in the room and soon you heard your brother's voice. "Who's there?" he called through the door.

You unlocked the door and swung it open. "I figured you'd be happier to see me, Jim," you said amusedly. Jim and Spock had both been confiscated of their shirts and you saw blood coming from gashes in their skin. You frowned at this and Jim waved you off. "We're fine. Just show us the way out," he assured you.

You hesitated before jerking your head towards the way you came. "This way." You gripped the bow tighter and led them down the hall, trying to ignore the rising feeling of guilt and worry in your chest. If you'd been there sooner you could've kept them from getting hurt.

Pretty soon you were met with moonlight again and you stepped out onto the path, pulling out your communicator and flipping it open. "(L/n) to Enterprise; Scotty. Three to beam up," you stated, waiting for the tingling to begin.

"Alright, I hear ya lassy. Lockin' onto ya now," came Scotty's voice through the speaker.

But then you heard yelling and you whirled around and saw several humanoids running down the path. In your haste to dodge a flying arrow, you accidentally slipped over the edge of the cliff. You let out a yell before you could register what you were saying. "Spock!"

You felt someone grab your hand and you looked up to see the one-and-only half-Vulcan: the only boundary between you and the black abyss below. The next thing you knew you were on the transporter pad in the Enterprise. Spock was still holding your hand.

He let go quickly as McCoy burst into the room. "Dammit Jim! Just once can you go without loosing your shirt?" he asked exasperatedly. "And you got hurt again, too. What was it this time- another whip?"

As McCoy continued to fuss over the captain you awkwardly fiddled with your hands. "Uh, thanks for saving me back there. I really would've died," you said suddenly shy.

"Thanks are illogical, Lieutenant. I knew you would not die because I was there," he replied.

He walked off with the captain and the doctor after stating this and you felt your brain fizzle out. Who knew Vulcans for their subtly?


	16. (Scotty) Jefferies Tubes Company

**Scotty II**

"Oh, great. Just how I wanted to spend my day. Stuck in the Jefferies Tubes with my senior officer: how poetic," you grumbled. You tapped your fingers on the floor/wall/ceiling (you honestly didn't know because the Tubes were obviously round). Some ensign had decided to run an all systems check and had accidentally locked the door of the Tube you were in now. And a certain Scottish engineer was not amused.

"I cannae wait to get outta here; how long does it take to fix a Tube door?" Scotty exclaimed exasperatedly. "I've done it in five minutes and they're takin'-almost an hour!"

"Scotty, they'll get it fixed," you said, trying to calm him down: much to no avail.

"(F/n), this is UNEXCEPTABLE! We should be OUT OF HERE by now!" he snapped.

"WELL, YELLING ISN'T GOING TO HELP!" you countered.

You both stared at each other for a while before Scotty let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, lass. I'm just antsy," he apologized, rubbing his neck. "And having this cut isn't helpin' either."

You sighed and took his hand into your own, observing the wound. He called it a cut but by your standards it was a gash. Blood already was staining his hands and you furrowed your eyebrows. "I told you to let Doctor McCoy look at that before we got stuck in here."

"Yes, but then I wouldn't be here to keep ye company," he replied with a small grin.

You were forced to grin back and you rolled your eyes. Maybe getting stuck in the Jefferies Tubes wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
